The Big Four
The Four Kings is a collective name used to define four young men that will become the leaders or strongest fighters in their generation of Housen, The Front of Armament, The Kurotaki Alliance, and Suzuran. Together these four act as pillars that keep up the balance in the town of Toarushi. 'History' ﻿''' '''Bouya's Year Harumichi Bouya, Bulldog, Tatsuya Bitou, Kunou Ryuushin. The term Four Kings or Big Four originated with this generation of Heads. Each man obtained power at different points in time during the series Crows. Harumichi Bouya is the first one introduced as a transfer student at Suzuran High and gains infamy for allying with the Ebizuka Trio and destroying the Bandou Ippa faction, later beating their boss Hideto Bandou who had connections to The Front of Armament. Since Bandou lost , The Front of Armament's third generation Head Kunou Hideomi sought to eliminate Bouya for sullying their reputation, which sparked the fury of the Armament's Vice Head Kunou Ryuushin who was recognized as the true strength behind T.F.O.A. regardless of his crooked elder brother's leadership. This in turn would lead to Bouya's complete decimation of the Armament's third generation. Defeated by Bouya, Ryuushin later reestablishes the Armament, becoming the Head of it's fourth generation and returning to the once valued foundations T.F.O.A. was previously built upon. When Osamu Furukawa is introduced he is known as Takiya Commerce's Bulldog,and considered the strongest fighter in the schools history, He was in the middle of a war with Kurosaki Industrial's duo Maruken and Kakuken because of an age old rivalry between their schools. However due to the possible threat of Suzuran High, Bulldog purposes the two schools join forces thus creating the powerhouse faction that would come to be known as the Kurotaki Alliance. Tatsuya Bitou was a second year,and the true leader of Housen Academy, who was hell bent with taking revenge on Suzuran for his elder brothers untimely murder by one of their students three years earlier. He managed to take out all of the Harumichi Family's top members,ambushing Pon and Mako then defeating Kirishima,even injuring Bouya by kicking him down a flight of stairs. After Bouya's recovery he easily defeated Tatsuya in a fair fight. When he was beaten by Bouya, Bitou decided to take a position underground and passed over leadership to his younger brother Hideyuki Bitou. The war between P.A.D and the Snake Heads gang resulted in the murder of their leader Jinnai Kouhei. The ramifications of this would lead to two of the Four Kings retirement. Kunou Ryuushin ,who quit the Armament to pursue a Boxing career and Tatsuya Bitou , who moved to another School in Tokyo. Leaving Bulldog and Bouya as the only two remaining kings in town which wouldn't last long because Bull retired after deciding to run his Father's company. Bouya would become the last king to leave Toarushi. But after having to repeat his third year at Suzuran, Bouya left town and no one has heard from him since, his current whereabouts are unknown. 'Zetton's Year' Zetton, Nakajima Shinsuke, King Joe, Takeda Kousei. This generation of Four Kings came to fruition during the waning days of the original four's reign. They were the strongest freshmen fighters in their schools or gangs and they each took their power in different ways. During Suzuran High's First Year War ,an old junior of Harumichi Bouya's from middle school nicknamed Zetton was a finalist along with Mad Dog Katou Hideyoshi ,whom he defeated to stand above all of the first years in Suzuran. He was the School's strongest man after Harumichi left. As a freshman, King Joe was already the top first year at Housen Academy but was tired of the peace brought upon by the Four Kings status, so after being acknowledged by Tatsuya Bitou he fought and defeated the younger Bitou brother, Hideyuki,thus becoming the leader of Housen. When Kunou Ryuushin suddenly retired ,Takeda Kousei ,who was a long time apprentice of the fourth generation under vice head Juzzou, became the fifth head of The Front of Armament which in the beginning were only three members strong. On Takeda's first night as Head they repelled an attack by thirty members of HYAKKI. In his first year Nakajima Shinusuke defeated Kawada 2nd's boss Ishikawa, one of the Kurotaki Alliance's leaders, which prompted Bulldog to invite him to join their ranks. He would later succeed Bull as the second president of the Kurotaki Alliance, earning the respect of his fellow first year Kurotaki leaders by challenging Bouya Harumichi. At the height of their power they were considered the strongest fighters in the city. All four members of the Four Kings lost their status of leadership or being the strongest for different reasons. Zetton lost to Hanaki Guriko and thus Guriko became the strongest man in Suzuran. Nakajima moved away so he lost his status as head of Kurotaki,thus the alliance disbanded. King Joe retired from being Housens leader after being pressured into the war with Suzuran by The Moonlight Brothers. Takeda Kousei was forced into retirement as Head of The Armament because he had a cerebral infraction and Yanagi, his vice head, told him that the leaders of the Fifth Generation of The Armament decided to retire, forcing Kousei to retire also, Kawachi Tessho would later succeed him as the head of the Sixth generation. 'Hana's year' Tsukishima Hana, Hisashi Amachi,Tsukimoto Mitsumasa, Murata Shougo. By the time Hana enters Suzuran as a freshmen the Kurotaki Alliance has disbanded and its district has become lawless. Because of this, and Zetton being defeated by Hanaki Guriko ,who had no interest in ruling Suzuran , the balance in Toarushi becomes disrupted. Hana proclaims he will unite Suzuran and goes on to win the First Year War. After Hana becomes Suzuran's first year champion , incidents occur which escalate to an all out War between Suzuran and Housen, led by Housen's King Joe and Suzuran's Katou Hideyoshi. Although he defeated Hideyoshi, with Housen's loss to Suzuran, King Joe took the opportunity to pass on his leadership of Housen to the third Moonlight Brother, Tsukimoto Mitsumasa, who Joe didn't allow to participate in the one on ones with Suzuran due to his careless behavior of neglecting his duties as Housen's First year leader. Joe's actions has a profound effect on Mitsumasa's demeanor ,now taking his position as leader of Housen very seriously. When the sixth head of the Armament, Kawachi Tessho lost his life in a tragic motorcycle accident, Murata Shougo went missing for a short time,horrified by his mentor's early demise. Later when he came to terms with Tessho's passing he would go on to succeed him as the seventh head of TFOA, which is recognized as it's strongest generation. After losing Suzuran's First Year War to Hana, Hisashi Amachi transferred to Rindow High, with new conviction he secretly formed the Amachi Army , and slowly took over the Kurotaki Alliance's former territory by defeating many of the surrounding high school bosses like Kawada 2nd's Sera Naoki. Currently all Four Kings are together figthing against the Manji Empire. A sight such as this is very rare in the town and only tends to happen when and enemy has united each of the powerhouses or insighted their wwrath such as the Kai incident during Zetton, Kousei, King Joe, and Nakajima's freshman year. Category:Gangs and Factions